1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic system and more particularly to an improved sound motion-picture system employing a multipurpose film handling cassette in which the film is retained throughout both the audio and the photographic programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent important technological advantages have made it possible to provide multipurpose motion-picture cassettes from which the film need not be removed during exposure, processing and projection operations. Exemplary of such new and unique systems are those described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,127 of Edwin H. Land issued Oct. 26, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,071 issued to Rogers B. Downey on Aug. 17, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,790 issued to Rogers B. Downey on Sept. 14, 1971. Each of the systems described in the aforementioned patents employs a cassette from which the film need not be removed during exposure, processing and projection operations. In these systems, the cassette is operated in a camera for exposure of the film strip and then subsequently loaded into a projector apparatus which first subjects the cassette to a sequence of operations intended to process the film strip to a viewable condition and then subsequently projects the developed recorded images.
Advantageously, audio operations may also be included in this cassette system. Exemplary of such an audio visual system is described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,790 of Rogers B. Downey issued Sept. 14, 1971. The latter patent describes a film handling cassette in which the film is permanently retained during exposure, processing, sound recording, sound playback and projection operations. While the system of the above noted patent provides a satisfactory audio-visual system, it provides a cassette having a centrally located audio station which increases cassette size and requires substantially complete insertion of the cooperative audio elements, such as the sound head, of the camera or other apparatus within the confines of cassette housing during cassette operation.
Hence, it is desirable to minimize the structural arrangement of both the cassette and its operational apparatus so as to simplify the cassette-apparatus interface and to provide an efficient, reliable system capable of substantially automatic operation.
Consequently, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved audio-visual cassette system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved compact multipurpose film handling cassette in which the strip of motion picture film is permanently retained and in which the film can be exposed, processed and projected and in which sound information can be first recorded on the film and subsequently extracted therefrom.
A further object of this invention is to provide photographic apparatus configured for cooperation with a film handling cassette for performing photographic and audio operations therewith.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a photographic camera adapted for simultaneous recording of both visual and audio information.
An additional object of this invention is to provide projector apparatus adapted for substantially automatic processing and projecting a film strip as well as performing of audio operations therewith.